PURE LOVE
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: "Kau benar-benar tak mengingatku ya, Ciel? Aku kecewa lho, hihihi"/  Sebastian adalah orang yang dekat dengan Ciel dimasa lalu, namun Ciel melupakannya. Siapa Sebastian baginya?  KISSING SCENE INSIDE!  Chapter 2, Update!
1. Chapter 1

PURE LOVE

Rate T ,genre : romance

Warn : OOC(mgkin),typo(mgkin),**SHOUNEN-AI**,GJ,,,**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Disclaimer : kuroshitsuji punya saya doonnnggg –plakkkk- maf,,,punya bu yana koookkk

-PURE LOVE-

Chapter 1 : Meeting

.

.

.

.

"apa kau percaya pada cinta sejati yang murni,,ciel?" tanya seorang remaja berambut pirang pucat dengan mata sebiru amber yang berbinar-binar.

"geh!tidak,,aku tidak mungkin percaya pada yang seperti itu!emangnya kau percaya ya alois?" ungkap pemuda berambut kelabu dan bermata sapphire yang bernama ciel tersebut.

"tentu saja!aku sangat percaya pada hal itu!" ucap alois dengan nada membara.

"terserah kau sajalah..."

Tanpa kedua pemuda kelas VIII tersebut sadari,mereka tengah diperhatikan oleh sepasang orb ruby yang indah.

"ciel phantomhive...lama tak jumpa,,,hehe" gumam pemuda dengan mata yang irisnya semerah darah diselingi dengan tawa renyah yang merdu...

.

.

.

.

.

**05.12 a.m , kamar Ciel**

"mmmmnggghh...hoammmhhhh..." desah pemuda berambut kelabu yang masih mengantuk,matanya membuka dengan sangat perlahan,seakan bulu mata lentik yang memayungi kedua orb sapphire itu enggan menunjukkan indahnya sepasang iris blue ocean miliknya. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Ciel itu perlahan menggerakkan kaki-kakinya yang putih bersih tanpa cela bagai porselen tersebut (ceillllaa,,,bahasanyyaaa =_=a) untuk mulai menuruni ranjang empuknya perlahan,namun apa daya kakinya malah tersangkut pada helaian selimut birunya hingga...

"BRUUUAAAAGGGGGHHH,,BRUUUKKKK,,,,AUUUUUUCCCHHHHHH!" terdengar bunyi debum yang sanagat keras disertai dengan teriakan kaget dan kesakitan.

"aduuuhhhhh,,,,sakit sekali...uuuhhhkk" keluh Ciel sambil meringis kesakitan.

Setelah berhasil menguasai rasa sakitnya,dia langsung melihat jam beker di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya...

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH? (oi,jebol tu capslock lama-lama!) masih jam liiimaaaaaaaaaa?" teriak Ciel dengan suara yang seakan dapat menjebolkan dinding kamarnya yang elegan itu.

"Uuuuuhhhhh...masih ngantuuukkk,,tapi pasti aku tidak akan bisa tertidur kembali...haaaahhh.." gerutu Ciel dengan nada berat,perlahan dia menyingkirkan selimut yang membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjang dengan sangat tidak elegan (halah..) lalu bergegas menuju lemarinya dan mengganti piyamanya dengan baju rumah. setelah itu,dia langsung menuju ke dapur rumahnya,membuat makanan untuknya sendiri.

Sendiri?sendiri?SENDIRI?SEN- -stop-

Benar,ciel memang tinggal sendirian dirumah berukuran sedang tersebut,bukannya apa-apa hanya saja dia ingin hidup mandiri dan tenang,karena itu dia meminta pada orangtuanya agar mengizinkan dia tinggal sendirian di london,lagipula dia juga bersekolah di SNOWBELL JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL, sekolah ternama di london dan saat ini dia sudah pada tahun keduanya atau kelas VIII disekolah tersebut.

Ciel termasuk seorang murid pintar,jenius malah.

Sebenarnya dia juga sudah sangat sering *ingat SANGAT SERING,SANGAT SERING,SANGAT SER- *AUTHOR DIGAMPAR(WOI MATIIN TU CAPSLOCK!)* *

Ok,bb..back to story *gagap yah? #plakk*

Yah pokoknya Ciel itu jenius banget,udah gitu tampangnya unyuuuu bangeeettttt...*stop! sebelum saya jadi makin ngelantur*,,tapi itu bisa kita bahas lain kali aja,males ngetiknya .*ditendang* yang lebih penting sekarang, mari kita lihat bagaimana nasib Phantomhive muda kita yang bangun kepagian...

"haaahhh...tumben sekali aku bangun sepagi ini..." keluhnya sambil membolak-balik telur goreng yang akan dimakannya untuk sarapannya pagi ini.

Setelah selesai , Ciel langsung duduk dimeja makan dan menyantap sarapannya itu.

"yah,sudahlah...sekali-kali bangun pagi juga tak apa-apa hehehe" katanya dengan senyum tipis *sumpah tipis banget,kagak niat kali nih,,-plakkk-*.

.

.

.

.

.

**07.30 a.m , SNOWBELL JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL ..**

Tampak seorang remaja berambut kelabu,berbaju abu-abu,jaket abu-abu,celana kain panjang abu-abu,bersepatu dan tas abu-abu,dan bahkan kulitnya pun abu-abu (?)..setelah author tanya kok kulitnya abu-abu remaja itu ngejawab dengan nada berat 'abis kena ujan abu tadi...' waktu author tanya lagi, kok bisa? Dia menjawab dengan sedikit simpang tiga yang mulai muncul di keningnya 'ya bisalah,kan gue punya kaki buat jalan ke merapi sono,eh kena abu vulkanik dan wedhus gembelnya (?kok kagak mati yah?)' oohhh begitu...-plaaakkk-

Back to real story,,yang bener tuh gini para readers...

Tampak seorang remaja barambut kelabu,berbaju abu-abu,jaket abu-abu,celana kain panjang abu-abu,bersepatu dan tas abu-abu! Namun matanya yang sebiru sapphire dan kulit putih bersih tanpa celanya dapat mengimbangi kelabu-abu yang dia kenakan,sungguh sosok yang sempurna dan...err..cantik namun juga tampan disaat bersamaan.

Saat remaja itu sedang asyik merenungi dirinya sendiri yang tengah berjalan dihalaman sekolahnya,tiba-tiba ada yang menerjangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat keras dan erat..yah,siapa lagi kalo bukan remaja freak berambut pirang pucat dan matanya sebiru amber yang bernama Alois saja Ciel tidak bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya ,pasti mereka sudah tersungkur ditanah akibat 'serangan pagi' itu.

"Wuaaahhh...wa wa wa.." kaget Ciel dengan nada marah sekaligus terkejut.

"Aloissssss! Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana kalau tadi aku terjatuh akibat perbuatanmu ituuuu?" teriak Ciel dengan wajah memerah marah setelah dia berhasil menguasai tubuhnya.  
>"Ahahahahahaha,,,,,Ciel imuuuttttt kalo marah gittuuuuuuuuu" ucap Alois dengan wajah berseri seri seraya tertawa khas-nya *ni anak gatau apa ya kalo dia lagi kena dampratan plus hujan lokal dari Ciel? *.<p>

"Haaaahhh...kau ini selalu saja begini!aku kan kaget,tiba-tiba menerjangku seperti ituuuu!" Ciel dengan kesal merespon responan *mbulet* Alois itu.  
>"Ahhh,,,sudahlah Ciel,itu kan hanya salam selamat pagi darikuuu..ayo, kekelas sama-sama!" Alois langsung menarik Ciel menuju kelas mereka, kelas 8-A<p>

**08.01 a.m ,ruang kelas 8-A**

"Baik,anak-anak ayo segera kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing!" perintah seorang wanita bermuka ramanh dan lembut, rambutnya ikal sebahu berwarna putih dengan kesan violet,di bajunya ada name-tag yang disematkan dibagian dada kanan,disana tertulis 'ANGELA BLANC'.

Para murid yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing,langsung kembali ke tempat masing-masing seraya berbisik-bisik seperti 'ada apa ya kepala sekolah sampai datang sepagi ini kekelas kita?' dan sebagainya.

"Nah anak-anak kehadiran saya disini adalah untuk memperkenalkan seorang murid baru yang akan masuk kekelas kalian ini," ucapan Ms. Blanc langsung direspon oleh para murid dengan antusias kecuali seorang murid yang menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata memangnya-aku-peduli-?.

"Yak silahkan masuk kemari.." panggil Ms. Blanc pada seseorang diluar kelas, dan saat sosok itu masuk kedalam kelas,anak-anak langsung gaduh melihat fisik remaja lelaki tersebut dengan tatapan kagum, para wanita maupun lelaki sama saja,mereka menatap remaja laki-laki itu dengan tatapan terpesona.

Bagaimana tidak?remaja yang baru masuk tersebut sangat rupawan,seakan tuhan menciptakannya dengan sempurna...Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan hidung mancung,bibir yang errr...tipis seksi dan menggoda siapapun untuk mencicipinya,kulitnya sepucat vampir namun tetap menunjukkan rona kehidupan yang sangat menawan,tubuhnya ideal –tinggi tegap (seperti anak kelas IX atau kelas X),ramping- benar-benar lagi,matanya memiliki semerah darah,seindah ruby...-author nosebleed (mimisan)-

"halo,aku Sebastian Michaelis,salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" sapa pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada sekelas.

"baiklah,terimakasih Sebastian,silahkan sekarang kau duduk dengan...ummm..." ucap angela sambil menatap seisi ruang kelas dengan bingung...lalu..." ah ya,duduklah dengan Ciel Phantomhive,,,tak apa kan?" tanya angela pada Sebastian.

"tentu Ms. Blanc, dengan senang hati ,," jawab Sebastian yakin dengan mengulum senyuman yang misterius namun dapat membuat **SATU KELAS** **MIMISAN KECUALI CIEL tentu saja... (woi!matiin boldnya kagak ha? **#lah yang nulis kan elo!**)**

"hhh...dapat teman sebangku pesolek..." gumam Ciel pelan,,sangattt pelan namun Sebastian tetap dapat mendengarnya,dan hanya duduk tenang disebelah Ciel lalu berbisik

"maaf Ciel,tapi aku bukan pesolek" ucap Sebastian pelan tepat disebelah telinga Ciel,mebuat pemuda kelabu tersebut sangat kaget.

"kau!...hhh,,,terserahlah dasar cerewet,pesolek!" Gumam Ciel sambil menatap mata darah Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum tenang sambiil berpikir 'rupanya Ciel memang tidak mengingatku,,hmmm'

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Nah nah nah!1 *apaan sih loe?* apa kalian menikmati fic GaJe saya ini

Mohooooooon maaaaaf jika banyak kesalahan dan jelek,maklum ini adalah fic pertama saya,,,,,

Okeeee,,,sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaa,,,,,lebih seru dan sho-ainya mulai di chapter depan. See ya

Sign, Silver Demon

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

PURE LOVE

Rate T ,genre : romance

Warn : OOC(mgkin),typo(mgkin),**SHOUNEN-AI**,GJ...**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Disclaimer : kuroshitsuji punya saya doonnnggg –plakkkk- maf...punya bu yana koookkk

A/N : disini saya hanya sedikit saja menyelipkan humornya, maaf yaa readers... tapi saya ingin mulai mencoba serius untuk yang satu ini. tapi, nanti ada sedikit selipan humornya kok. Oh iya, disini juga nanti si Sebas mulai menunjukkan sisi pervert nya, hohoho...

Sa, happy reading minna...

-PURE LOVE-

Chapter 2 : A little Pervert guy or... a very pervert guy?

.

.

.

**Ciel's PoV**

Sejak murid baru itu datang, aku merasa hidupku menjadi kacau dan berubah. Banyak kesialan yang dia timpakan padaku. Arrrrggghhhhh! Aku benar-benar sebal padanyaaaaa! Michaelis bodoh!

Kembali memori menyebalkan itu datang menghampiri otakku. Kejadian di kelas di hari kepindahan Sebastian Michaelis bodoh itu. Ya, tadi pagi.

_Flashback –_

_Setelah pelajaran Fisika yang sangat membosankan itu selesai, aku hanya berdiam diri ditempat dudukku. Menunggu guru pelajaran selanjutnya masuk. Sesaat kemudian, seorang guru berkulit _tan _berambut putih masuk, namanya adalah Mr. agni dan dia mengumumkan bahwa Mr. Spears berhalangan hadir dan kami disuruh untuk belajar IPS sendiri._

_Setelah Mr. Agni pergi, dapat dipastikan seluruh siswa-siswi dikelas ini berteriak kegirangan. Tentu saja, mereka pasti sangat bahagia tidak perlu mengikuti penjelasan super datar yang sangat membosankan dari bibir terkutuk Mr. Spears dan aku, seperti biasa hanya berwajah datar dan mulai membuka-buka buku IPS._

_Bukannya ingin sok pintar atau kerajinan, hanya saja aku sedang tidak punya kerjaan saat ini. Dan tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa kukerjakan, jadi kurasa lebih baik aku mempelajari pelajaran yang seharusnya ada, bukan? Aku mulai membaca tiap-tiap kata yang tercetak dibuku yang tebalnya mencapai 500 halaman itu. Aku tersenyum geli –dalam hati, tentu- mengingat bahwa buku berhalaman mencapai 500 tersebut _hanya _buku paket utama saja, dan Mr. Spears mewajibkan murid-muridnya untuk membaca buku pelajaran tambahan atau LKS sebanyak 3 buah buku, dan jumlah halamannya itu! Dapat membuat para murid menjadi _Superman _jika mereka diharuskan membawanya tiap hari. Masing-masing LKS tebalnya mencapai 300 halaman!_

_Kembali aku melanjutkan acara belajarku, walau sebenarnya aku telah selesai membaca seluruh isi dari buku ini, tetap saja kuulangi membacanya. Baru saja aku melanjutkan bacaanku, orang disebelahku sudah menuai keributan. Ya, karena kelebihannya dalam hal parasnya, dia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid secara dadakan. Banyak anak-anak yang menghampiri tempat duduk kami hanya untuk bertanya hal-hal sepele pada Michaelis. Terutama para siswi berisik yang kurang kerjaan, bertingkah seperti _fangirl _gila yang meraung-raung. Oke, kurasa kali ini aku tidak berlebihan, bukan? Karena semua itu memang kenyataannya, kecuali bagian _meraung-raung _barusan._

"_Hei, Michaelis, boleh kupanggil kau Sebastian saja?" tanya seorang siswi. Dasar genit._

"_Ahaha, berapa nomor _HP _mu Sebastian?" timpal seorang siswi lain. Cerewet._

"_Boleh aku minta alamat _E-mail _mu Michaelis? " kurasa yang ini masih dapat mengendalikan akal sehatnya. Lumayan lah._

"_Hei, hei boleh aku memanggilmu Sebas-chan? Jadilah _seme- _ku Sebas-chaaann~" timpal seorang murid perem-, tunggu! Oh, maaf aku salah. Dia laki-laki, Grell Sutcliff. Dasar banci! Bikin jijik saja!_

_Kulirik sedikit Sebastian, dan aku hampir saja meledakkan tawaku saat melihat raut wajahnya setelah mendengar kalimat Grell barusan. Dia seperti melihat _mammoth _sedang berlari kearahnya dan seakan ingin memeluknya. Benar-benar konyol._

_Ocehan-ocehan tidak penting itu terus berlanjut. Dan, jujur saja, aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Mereka begitu berisik dan mengganggu. Merasa bahwa mereka semakin menggila dan makin membuatku merasa bahwa sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke spesialis pendengaran, akhirnya kukeluarkan suaraku._

"_Kalian begitu berisik, dasar genit, cerewet. Tak bisakah kalian mencari hal lain untuk dikerjakan selain menggoda si pesolek itu? " kukeluarkan suaraku yang sedingin es dikutub utara. Terlihat mereka begitu terkejut akan kata-kataku, sejenak mereka terdiam dan mulai berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. Hingga si bodoh Michaelis menyahutinya._

"_Hoo... jadi apakah kau iri padaku hei, Phantomhive? Wah, wah tak kusangka kau sedingin itu, padahal kau sangat manis lho. Ternyata sikapmu tak sesuai dengan tampang manismu ya. Kau tak lebih dari sampah yang terkamuflase sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai barang baru. _You just a bad apple, the Blue Rotten Apple. _hihihi" saat mengucapkannya, nada suaranya begitu lembut namun sangat menusuk, aku sangat tertohok mendengarnya. Para siswi yang tadinya membisu, tengah menahan tawa mereka padaku. Terkikik-kikik kecil._

_Apalagi saat itu Michaelis menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, yang menurut para siswi sangat manis. Namun bagiku senyum itu hanyalah topeng, mengejekku, membuatku merasa harga diriku telah diinjak-injak sedemikian rupa olehnya. Serigala berbulu domba._

"_A... apa kau bilang? Untuk apa aku iri pada tampang mesummu itu? Tak ada bagus-bagusnya! Dan lagi, aku tak peduli kau bilang apa tentang sifatku, karena kau tidak berhak! Kau hanyalah si mesum tidak berguna yang senang bersolek. Dan, berapa sih nilai Biologimu? Tidak ada apel berwarna biru! Idiot." Balasku panjang lebar. Sebastian hanya tersenyum tenang. Oh _damn! _Aku merasa jika aku melihat senyum _pervert_ miliknya itu, umurku telah memendek 1 hari._

"_Hmmmm... begitukah aku dimatamu Ciel?" tanya Sebastian._

"_Ya, si idiot mesum pesole-" belum sempat kutuntaskan perkataanku, dia telah maju, mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Tanpa dapat kusangka, dia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada pipiku! Dia... Sebastian mencium pipiku! Didepan para murid! _

_Bibirnya... terasa dingin dan menyejukkan, hei hei hei! Apa-apaan kau, Ciel? aku mencoba mendorongnya, namun sebelum itu terjadi, si pesolek idiot itu malah menggigit pipiku._

"_Auch! Hentikan!" bentakku sambil mendorong tubuhnya, setelah berhasil melepaskannya dariku, kutampar kuat-kuat wajahnya. Nafasku terengah, aku sangat marah dan malu. Kurang ajar sekali dia! Dasar gila, bodoh, mesum!_

"_APA MAKSUDMU HAH? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU! DASAR MESUM!" bentakku padanya sekali lagi, dia hanya menyeringai sementara siswa-siswi yang melihatnya memasang tampang sangat terkejut dan beberapa memasang tampang jijik. Dia hanya tersenyum tenang._

"_Membuktikan ucapanmu, dan kau benar. Mungkin aku memang si idiot mesum pesolek, dan kau tahu?" perlahan dia memajukan kembali wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku, aku menjauh namun _raven _sialan itu menahan tanganku, memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Perlahan dibisikkannya kata-kata yang sempat terputus barusan. "Kau benar-benar menggoda, pipimu sangat manis untuk digigit. Dan kau sangat cantik saat marah seperti barusan, hihihi," aku marah, sangat marah dan merasa terhina olehnya. Apa sih maunya orang gila ini?_

"_PLAAKKK" dan satu lagi tamparanku mengenai wajah porselennya. Membuat yang sebelumnya sudah memerah, semakin memerah dan meninggalkan sedikit warna biru. Sudah cukup aku bersabar atas tingkahnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu!_

_Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan kursiku, berjalan menjauh menuju luar kelas. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pendinginan kepala saat ini. Hanya satu tempat yang ddapat mengembalikan pengendalian diriku saat ini. atap sekolah._

_Flashback end –_

"Dia itu benar-benar merepotkan," gerutuku lagi.

"Maaf deh kalau aku merepotkanmu, yang tadi aku hanya bercanda kok." Kaget, 2kutengokkan kepalaku kesamping. Dan disana, tepat didepan wajahku, ada sebuah wajah yang jika bisa aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Mata merahnya menatap dalam ke _orb _milikku. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah Sebastian yang seputih _vampire, _bedanya dengan senyumnya yang sudah-sudah adalah kali ini dia tersenyum tulus meminta maaf.

"Maaf Ciel, aku sudah memperlakukanmu seperti itu didepan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja, tak kusangka kau jadi semarah itu,hihihi" emosiku sudah turun dan kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan kembali pengendalian diriku. Dengan tenang aku mencoba membalas perkataannya barusan.

"Kau pikir, itu bisa disebut iseng ya? Kau tahu? Itu sudah keterlaluan. Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana kau dapat melakukan semua itu dengan santainya, apa kau tak peduli dengan tanggapan anak-anak lain nantinya? Entah nanti mereka akan membicarakan kau dan aku seperti bagaimana." Jawabku, setengah pasrah dengan perlakuan yang akan kuterima dari murid-murid yang melihat kejadian gila dikelas tadi. Kupertahankan wajah datarku, dan kubuat suaraku menjadi sedingin dan sedatar aku yang biasanya.

"Aku tidak peduli pada penilaian mereka, mereka mau berpendapat apa juga aku tak akan memperdulikannya. Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf dan aku sangat menyesal Ciel. maaf," tanggapannya benar-benar santai sekali ya? Apa dia tidak malu? Tapi dia tulus minta maaf, apa aku akan memaafkannya atau tidak?

"Terserah kau, tapi aku belum busa memaafkanmu. Aku masih sebal sekali padamu!"

"Aku tahu. Ngomong-ngomong sakit lho pukulanmu tadi, hahaha" syukurlah kalau dia bisa mengerti bahwa aku belum dapat memaafkan tindakan mesumnya dikelas.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada di atap?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, walau masih marah, namun aku tak suka jika suasana menjadi tidak enak.

"Gampang, kau kan selalu menuju tempat yang tinggi dan banyak angin kalau sedang emosi. Katamu jika melihat langit kau dapat merasa tenang dan merasakan angin sepoi berhembus akan membawa perasaan marahmu pergi. Kebisaanmu sejak dulu, hahaha, aku masih ingat lho" aku terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kebiasaanku sejak kecil? Dan lagi, dia dapat menjelaskannya dan berkata 'Aku masih ingat'. Satu misteri yang kudapatkan dari orang bermata darah disampingku ini, apa dia mengenalku sejak kecil? Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah punya kenalan seperti dia.

Apalagi dia tahu kebiasaanku, yang bahkan orangtuaku saja tidak tahu. Bukankah itu berarti dia sangat dekat denganku? Tapi siapa? Siapa Sebastian sebenarnya?

"Darimana... kau tahu? Orangtuaku bahkan tak mengetahi kebiasaanku ini. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" kulontarkan pertanyaanku dengan nada heran yang kentara sekali. Sebastian terlihat kecewa, walau hanya sedikit. Kurasa dia menyembunyikan kekecewaannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengingatku ya, Ciel? Aku kecewa lho, hihihi"

"Aku memang tidak mengingatmu, maafkan aku. Jadi, kau siapa? Sejak kapan kau mengenalku?" tanyaku dengan agak terburu, aku benar-benar dibakar penasaran sekarang.

**Ciel's PoV end**

**Normal PoV**

Terkembang sebuah senyum misterius di wajah tampan sang _raven, _orb _ruby _miliknya memaku _sapphire _remaja kelabu dihadapannya. Sebastian mengeluarkan suaranya yang dalam dan merdu itu, mengatakan sebaris kalimat yang akan membuat Ciel menjadi benar-benar sangat penasaran.

"Cobalah ingat-ingat sendiri, aku tak akan memberitahumu, anggap saja itu PRmu." Dan, benar saja, mata _cerulean _Ciel memancarkan pendaran-pendaran yang mengatakan aku-sangat-penasaran dan membuat Sebastian ingin menggoda Ciel. Sungguh, bagi Sebastian tampang penasaran Ciel adalah yang paling imut dan sangat manis.

"Kau pelit, ah! Padahal jika kau memberitahuku, maka akan lebih mudah kan?" gerutu si kelabu. Duh, Ciel, kau memang hobi menggerutu ya?

"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh kau melupakanku?" balas Sebastian tak mau mengalah pada omelan kecil Ciel.

"Apa boleh buat, kau menyebalkan sih, mungkin itulah yang membuatku mudah lupa pada... mu? " Ciel menghentikan omongannya saat melihat raut kecewa pada wajah Sebastian. Kali ini Ciel sadar, itu memang kesalahannya, bukankah Sebastian orang yang sangat dekat dengan Ciel, dulu – mengingat Sebastian mengetahui dengan sangat jelas kebiasaannya? Sedikit-banyak Ciel merasa bersalah juga telah melupakan _raven _bermata_ ruby _didepannya itu.

Setelahnya, suasana menjadi sunyi dan canggung. Tak ada yang berniat membuka kembali obrolan maupun perdebatan kecil diantara mereka, membuat Ciel merasakan sesaknya atmosfir disekitarnya. Sebastian sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara Ciel terus berusaha keras menerka-nerka dan mengingat siapa Sebastian untuknya.

Angin seolah mengerti kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara dua remaja lelaki tersebut, angin berhembus lebih kencang dibanding yang tadi dan menimbulkan gemerisik dedaunan yang diterpa olehnya. Suhu udara saat ini dapat membuat tubuh kedinginan dan menggigil, sama seperti kedua orang yang tengah berdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing diatas atap sekolah. Mereka berdua terus berdiam, hingga sang _raven _kembali membuka percakapan.

"Disini dingin, bagaimana kalau kita turun? Asthma mu bisa kambuh jika terus-terusan disini." Dan, satu lagi kejutan yang diberikan Sebastian pada si empunya permata _blue-diamond _ yang kini masih sibuk menebak siapa si _raven _itu baginya.

"Kau... tahu aku punya asthma? Siapa sih kau?" Ciel pun memulai sesi penasaran rianya, dan... yah, si kelabu itu sedikit terpana pada perhatian Sebastian tentang asthmanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang itu tugasmu untuk mengingatku," balas si _raven. _Rupanya Sebastian masih mau bermain _Hide and Seek _dengan Ciel yang sudah berasap kepalanya karena penasaran.

"Uh... baiklah, aku akan berusaha mengingatmu. Ummm... tak adakah petunjuk?" Sebastian hanya tersenyum usil melihat Ciel memintanya untuk memberi petunjuk tentang siapa dirinya bagi Ciel di masa lalu.

"Petunjuk? Hmmm... "

"Ayolah..." pinta Ciel sekali lagi dengan mata _cerulean_nya yang agak membola. Terlihat sangat manis.

"Bunga." Jawab si pemilik orb _crimson._

"Ha? Bu.. bunga?" Ciel terheran, apa maksud Sebastian mengatakan 'Bunga' sebagai petunjuknya.

"Ya, bunga! Petunjuknya bunga," jawab Sebastian mantap, oh Sebastian, tak tahukah kau betapa bingungnya Ciel dengan jawaban anehmu yang teramat singkat, padat namun tak jelas itu?

"Apa sih, maksudmu? Bunga apa?" oke, Ciel benar-benar peenasaran saat ini, bahkan jika ini adalah komik, maka kepala Ciel akan terlihat berasap dan digambarkan dengan tampang cengo yang _bravo! _

"_Forget _... sudahlah, ayo turun! Kau kedinginan kan?" wah, wah Sebastian kau memang pantas menjadi pengarang teka-teki ya? Dan, Ciel merasa jengkel atas jawaban Sebastian barusan, apalagi pada kata '_Forget _' tadi, sungguh membuat otak jenius si _green-grayish _itu tak habis pikir. Sebastian yang mengatakan petunjuknya adalah bunga, tapi saat ditanya bunga apa dia malah menjawab _forget_! Apa mungkin Sebastian sudah gila? Masa membuat petunjuk tapi malah lupa? Oh, Ciel yang jenius namun telmi, andai kau tahu Sebastian mengatakan _Forget _bukan dengan maksud bilang bahwa dia lupa. Tapi karena _Forget _itu adalah berarti... oops! Aku belum bisa memberitahukannya sekarang, itu akan tersimpan dengan baik sampai waktunya nanti.

Yang jelas, saat ini Ciel jengkel luar biasa sementara Sebastian masih menahan tawa gelinya agar tidak meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Sekali lagi si pemilik mata merah darah itu membujuk Ciel untuk turun.

"Hei, apa kau benar-benar ingin kambuh disini? Ayo turun. Atau jangan-jangan..." digantung kalimatnya seperti itu, makin membuat Ciel penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan apa ha? Kau sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya?" tuntut Ciel yang sudah sangat sebal pada pemuda dihadapannya yang –menurut Ciel – menjengkelkan dan menyebabkan banyak masalah –sekali lagi, ini menurut Ciel- dalam hidupnya, sejak tadi pagi.

"Tidak kok, aku kan memikirkan yang _iya-iya _."

"Dasar mesum! Lalu apa maksudmu dengan jangan-jangan, ha?" *backsong : _jangan-jangan kau menolak cintaku, jangan-jangan kau ragukan hatiku, _author digampar readers, balik ke story deh...*

Setelah itu, Sebastian melangkah kearah Ciel, makin dekat dan makin dekat, hingga jarak mereka hanya terpaut sekitar 15 cm saja. Sebastian menunjukkan seringai jahilnya, yang bagi mata Ciel adalah ancaman besar.

"Jangan-jangan kau... maunya digendong olehku seperti ini ya? " dan, memang alarm mata Ciel tidak salah, itu adalah sebuah ancaman. Dan Sebastian, seraya mengatakan itu, dia menarik tubuh Ciel yang kini ada dalam rengkuhannya, gendongannya. _Bridal style _pula!

Wajah Ciel merona merah semerah kelopak _red rose, _pemandangan yang indah bagi para seme dunia. Tapi, tolong jangan berpikir bahwa Ciel yang imut dan berpenampilan uke banget itu bisa kalian miliki, karena sudah ada penjaganya, seme nomor satu dunia Sebastian Michaelis!

Sebastian tertawa renyah, dengan suara sedalam samudra dan seindah petikan harpa malaikat. Ciel meronta dalam dekapan erat sang _raven, _yang tak dipedulikan sama sekali, malahan makin terasa erat ditubuh mungilnya. Makin merona, dan merasa bahwa usahanya sia-sia, Ciel menghentikan agresinya dan hanya menurut saja digendong ala pengantin menuruni tangga.

Mereka menuruni tiap anak tangga perlahan, seakan si penggendong ingin menghayati kehangatan tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Walau badan Ciel kecil, namun sangat hangat, menandakan betapa hidupnya dia.

"Hei, bisa tidak kau turunkan aku sekarang?" tanya si kelabu dengan suara agak bergetar dan lirih menahan malu.

"Tidak," jawab si pemuda yang memakai setelan serba hitam tersebut. Mata _red-wine _miliknya menatap lembut pada _cerulean _yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya saat ini.

"Apa-apaan sih? Turunkan! Aku malu bodoh!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak,"

"Kenapa?" Ciel mengalah, dan menenangkan dirinya, mencoba mengendalikan diri sendiri agar dapat bertanya dengan lebih tenang.

"Karena aku tak mau. Aku tak akan melepasmu lagi." DEGG! Kembali jawaban tegas dari sang _raven _ membuat Phantomhive muda itu terpana, dan seakan mengalami _de javu _yang terasa sangat nyata. Dalam otaknya yang terkenal jenius itu, Ciel seakan melihat kejadian yang sama persis dengan yang barusan terjadi. Saat Sebastian mengatakan bahwa ia takkan melepas Ciel lagi, berkelebat dalam memorinya kejadian yang sama, namun tempat, waktu dan situasinya berbeda. Hanya sekilas-sekilas saja, namun terasa sangat mirip, seakan yang mengalami hal itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ciel merasakan kepalanya sedikit berdenyut, sakit. Dia merasa otaknya sedang dipaksa dengan keras untuk mereka ulang adegan yang tadi sempat berkelebat dalam memorinya, mengingat-ingat apakah yang terjadi pada dua anak yang ada dalam ingatannya.

_Gelap._

_Langit kelam tanpa bulan dan bintang._

_Suara angin yang mendesau diantara derasnya air hujan._

_Dua anak lelaki yang saling berteriak, sambil berusaha agar tetap mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka walau diseret paksa oleh dua pria yang jauh lebih besar dari mereka._

_Mawar merah layu, dan bunga berkelopak biru yang sangat indah._

_Dan... sebuah nisan batu berwarna putih._

_Terucap suatu kata, seperti janji._

"_Aku pasti kembali! Aku tak akan melepasmu lagi! CIEEEELLLLLL!" _

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa melamun?" dan suara berat Sebastian telah membuyarkan kelebatan-kelebatan ingatan yang tadinya beterbangan bebas di otak Ciel. Membuat si kelabu tersentak dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Kepalanya terasa makin berdenyut, dan itu membuatnya sangat sakit.

"Eh? Ukh... kepalaku.. pusing," rintih Ciel, tanpa sadar dia telah mencengkeram erat blazer hitam yang melekat ditubuh pemuda dengan rambut _jet-black _ yang tengah mendekapnya erat. Dengan segera, Sebastian berhenti menuruni anak-anak tangga yang dingin. Didudukkannya dirinya di anak tangga yang tadi ia pijak, dengan Ciel, masih berada dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tak apa? Ada apa?" lembut, begitu lembut suara Sebastian yang terdengar di telinga Ciel.

"Tidak tahu, aku merasa barusan mengalami _de javu _lalu ada sedikit ingatan yang memasuki kepalaku. Sakit, terasa sangat sakit dan mnyedihkan," Sebastian tertegun mendengar kata-kata Ciel. Makin eratlah dekapannya pada tubuh Ciel.

"Apa yang kau ingat?" tanya Sebastian lagi, masih dengan nada yang lembut dan dapat memnuat Ciel merasa nyaman dan aman. Ciel mendongak, menatap sedikit ragu pada si _raven _. akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya.

"Tadi..." Ciel menghentikan suaranya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku melihat disebuah tempat, taman mungkin? Ada dua anak lelaki sedang menangis, dan berteriak. Mereka terus bergenggaman tangan, sangat kuat seolah tidak ingin dibawa pergi oleh dua pria dewasa yang menarik mereka," jeda lagi,"Lalu salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan sesuatu, seperti janji... anak itu bilang bahwa dia tak akan melepaskan anak yang satunya. Saat itu hujan deras, dan ada sebuah nisan batu putih disana," Ciel mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mata menutup. Membuat sepasang _sapphire _indahnya terhalangi oleh kelopak mata dan diselimuti helai-helai bulu mata lentiknya.

_Raven _yang juga dibalut setelan hitam-hitam tersebut terpana, mendengar penjelasan atas memori Ciel. Hanya sebentar, setelah itu dia kembali pada ekspresi lembutnya dan menatap Ciel dengan penuh pengertian. Hei, kemanakah perginya Michaelis yang mesum dan cuek tadi? Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanya si _raven _bermata_ ruby _pada remaja yang masih setia berada dalam dekapannya. Ciel yang menyadari posisi mereka, hanya bisa merona saat menyadari suara _deep and low _Sebastian yang bertanya padanya dengan nada yang benar-benar lembut.

"Su... su..dah, tu..turun.." gumam Ciel, astaga, dia benar-benar malu saat ini hingga suaranya terdengar lirih dan agak bergetar. Sebastian hanya tersenyum-senyum geli melihat pemuda dengan rambut _green-grayish _ itu terbata-bata menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Hihi, aku tidak dengar lho kau bilang apa? Bisa diulang?" goda Sebastian pada Ciel, yang digoda hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Malu.

"Tu.. tu..run..." pinta Ciel lagi.

"Haaahhh? Apaaaa? Aku tidak dengar, nih... suaramu kecil siiihhh.." dan lagi-lagi Sebastian menggoda Ciel. Kenyatannya, dia sudah dengar dan tahu apa mau Ciel, tentu saja, telinganya sangat tajam dan sama sekali belum rusak. Ingat bagaimana dia dapat mengetahui gumaman tak jelas Ciel saat pertama kali dia duduk disebelah si kelabu?

"Turun...kan.." pinta Ciel lagi, wajahnya kembali merona hebat. Menciptakan suatu pemandangan yang sangat manis.

"Aduuuhhh... Ciel, kau sakit tenggorokan?" Sebastian sangat menikmati saat-saatnya menggoda Ciel, benar-benar puas dia telah berhasil membuat Ciel Phantomhive yang sedingin es, mencair dan malu-malu hingga mukanya semerah mawar. Aah, manis sekali rasanya bagi Sebastian.

"ku...kubilang.. tu...run.. tu... TURUNKAN," Ciel mulai dapat menguasai diri.

"Eh, kenapa? Bukannya kau merasa nyaman seperti _ini _?" kurasa Sebastian belumlah ingin menghentikan segala macam godaannya pada pemilik _blue-diamond _itu. Terus saja dilancarkkannya serangan-serangan yang kiranya dapat membuat pemuda ber-orb _sapphire _ tersebut memerah wajahnya karena malu.

"TURUNKAN AKU! APA TELINGAMU ITU RUSAK HAH? TURUUUUUUNNNNN!" dan teriakan super-sonik Ciel berhasil memaksa remaja _raven _ yang sedari tadi menggodanya merasa tuli sesaat. Setelahnya dia hanya terkikik pelan.

"Hahahahahah, iya iya... nah, hup," Sebastian menurunkan Ciel dari pelukannya, agak sayang sih, rasanya. Ciel yang sudah berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri mulai menuruni anak tangga diikuti oleh Sebastian yang hanya senyam-senyum disampingnya. Merasa agak risih dengan Sebastian yang tersenyum sambil terus menatapi dirinya, pemilik manik _cerulean _tersebut menolehkan wajahnya hingga iris birunya bertabrakan dengan manik darah Sebastian.

"Jangan melihatku terus-terusan seperti itu! Risih tahu!" wah, wah sepertinya kegalakan Ciel sudah kembali.

"Kenapa? Aku kan suka, apa tidak boleh?" rajuk Sebastian pada Ciel.

"Tidak!" bentak Ciel.

"Boleh," rajuk si pemakai baju serba hitam.

"Kubilang tidak!" bentak Ciel lagi. Untung kepalanya belum mengeluarkan asap.

"Tapi aku mau, jadi ya boleh," terus saja Sebastian membalas perkataan ketus Ciel, dan kali ini dengan sedikit nada manja dan menggoda.

"Tidak!"

"Boleh~,"

"Tidak!"

"Boleh~ ya~"

"Tidak ya tidak!" Ciel tetap kukuh pada kata-katanya.

"Boleh,"

"Tidak,"

"Boleh~" astaga, kapan ini berakhir?

"Tidak!"

"Boleh,"

"Boleh!" dan, akhirnya si pemilik _cerulean _itu terperangkap oleh jebakan kata-kata Sebastian. Gelagapan, dia meralat kata-katanya barusan, "ah, eh! Maksudku tidak!" Ciel tetap mempertahankan ke-keras-kepala-annya.

"Ahaaa... Ciel, kau bilang boleh~" lagi-lagi Sebastian menggoda Ciel.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Iya~" goda si _raven _**lagi. **Duh, Sebastian, kau tidak puas puas ya menggoda Ciel?

"Tidak!"

"Iya~"

"Tidak!"

"Iya~"

"Tidak!"

"Iya~"

"Iya! Eh, ah! AGGGGHHHHHHH!" baiklah, kali ini kurasa Ciel sudah sangat kacau, buktinya? Dia langsung saja berjongkok sambil meremat-remat helaian-helaian rambut biru-kelabunya, pundung begitu~.

"Hahahaha, Ciel kau aneeeeeh!" tawa Sebastian akhirnya pecah. Dan bagi Ciel, suara tawa itu bagai menusuk-nusuk dirinya, seperti anak panah transparan yang sangaaaat tajam.

"Urusai yo!" seru Ciel, dengan kepala yang... yeah, berasap mungkin?

Dan dengan itu, dimulailah hari Ciel diganggu oleh Sebastian. Sebastian benar-benar menggoda Ciel habis-habisan.

**xXx**

**Ruang kelas 8A, 03.45 p.m**

"Haaaahhhhhh... sangat melelahkan..." gumam seorang remaja bermata biru gelap, terlihat saat ini hanya dia satu-satunya yang tersisa di kelas yang mulai dirambati cahaya sore. Dia menengokkan kepalanya pada jendela disamping tempatnya biasa duduk, jendela itu bertipe geser kearah samping.

Perlahan, kedua tangan mulus remaja itu bergerak menggeser salah satu sisi jendela tersebut, membuat angin masuk dengan bebasnya. Angin yang berhembus membuat helai-helai lembut kelabu yang melindungi kepala remaja itu berkibar-kibar pelan.

Remaja 14 tahun itu memejamkan matanya, menghirup dalam-dalam udara disekitarnya. Begitu sejuk dan menenangkan, Ciel si remaja yang dimaksud terlihat sangat menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya.

Tanpa disadarinya, pintu kelasnya tengah terbuka – tidak, lebih tepatnya tengah dibuka. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka lebar, terlihat sesosok remaja lelaki lainnya, berambut hitam kelam dan matanya bagaikan bertahta _ruby _. Sebastian Michaelis. Dan sepertinya Ciel terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya merasakan sejuknya udara dan hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa _raven _yang tadi membuka pintu kelas, kini telah berada dibelakangnya. Menatapi Ciel dengan senyman lembut yang terpatri di wajah pualamnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, senyum lembut itu berubah menjadi seringai aneh. Perlahan Sebastian melangkah mendekat pada Ciel, makin dekat dan saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti...

GREBBBBB... Sebastian telah merengkuh tubuh Ciel dalam dekapannya, membuat Ciel terkejut merasakan hangatnya tubuh orang yang sedang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang, dengan cepat diputarnya kepalanya menuju orang yang dengan berani memeluknya tiba-tiba itu.

Ciel sangat kaget mengetahui bahwa Sebastianlah pelaku pemelukan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Ka.. KAU! APA MAUMU HAH?" bentak Ciel, tubuhnya dikunci rapat oleh Sebastian, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun dalam dekapan sebastian.

"Hmmm... Ciel kenapa kau kaget? Hmmmm~" ucap Sebastian dengan nada manja, lidah basah Sebastian mulai menjilati cuping telinga Ciel. Membuat desahan kecil keluar dari bibir ranum Ciel, Ciel sendiri wajahnya sudah sangat memerah atas perlakuan Sebastian padanya. Dia merasa kegelian saat Sebastian menggelitik daun telinganya dengan lidah basahnya yang terasa dingin.

"Mmmnhh.. hen...hentikan! A.. pa maumu ha? Ungh, ge... geli bodoh!" Sebastian tidak berhenti disitu. Malah, sekarang bibir nakal si _raven _ menjamahi kulit pucat tengkuk Ciel yang sedikit ditutupi beberapa helai pendek rambut kelabunya. Ciel merinding, bulu tengkuknya meremang. Dia merasakan adanya bahaya dari Sebastian.

"Mmmm~ manis~~" gumam Sebastian, lalu bibir dinginnya berpindah dari tengkuk Ciel menuju pipi Ciel yang diwarnai rona merah. Dikecupnya pelan pipi kanan Ciel, dan dijilatnya sedikit. Terpampang sebuah seringai mesum diwajah tampan Sebastian, matanya yang semerah darah bersinar memancarkan bahwa ia ingin lebih.

Dibalikkannya tubuh Ciel menghadap dirinya. Mata _crimson _ Sebastian memaku iris _azurre _yang terlihat adanya sedikit ketakutan disana. Dekapannya pada Ciel tidak mengendur, malah semakin mengerat. Ciel benar-benar tak bisa berkutik sama sekali sekarang.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Kau." Jawab Sebastian tegas, dan membuat Ciel makin merinding karenanya.

"Hah?" terpaku ditempat dan tak bisa berkutik, dikunci rapat oleh Sebastian. Posisi yang sangat tak menguntungkan bagi Ciel. Apalagi sekolah sudah sangat sepi sekarang, dan mungkin mereka adalah siswa terakhir yang masih berada dalam kungkungan sekolah megah tersebut.

Sebastian merapatkan tubuh Ciel ke dinding, dan terus mendekapnya. Walaupun hanya satu tangannya yang ia gunakan, namun tetap saja Ciel tak akan dapat bebas bergerak karena tubuh mungil itu juga dipepet oleh dinding dibelakangnya.

Kembali Sebastian memajukan wajahnya, mengecup pelan pipi Ciel. Lalu sebastian mulai beralih, menuju bibir ranum Ciel, dan dalam detik berikutnya bibirnya telah menempel sempurna pada bibir Ciel.

Ciel, matanya terbelalak, memperlihatkan batu safir yang membola sempurna. Dia sedikit memberontak, namun percuma, itu sia-sia saja. Perlahan Ciel mulai tenang dan membalas ciuman Sebastian, dia merasakan adanya kerinduan yang sangat dalam pada ciuman itu.

"Mngghhmm..." mulai kehabisan nafas, Sebastian akhirnya melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka. Segaris bening saliva menempel pada ujung-ujung bibir mereka.

"Hosh.. hoshh..hhh," Ciel kewalahan dengan perlakuan Sebastian barusan. Nafasnya tersengal.

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak tahan... aku sangat rindu padamu, Ciel." setelah mengatakannya Sebastian memeluk tubuh Ciel lembut.

Kembali mereka bertatapan, dan tiba-tiba Sebastian menyerang leher pucat Ciel, membuat remaja dengan rambut _green-grayish _tersebut kembali mendesah. Dikuncinya kedua pergelangan tangan Ciel diatas kepala remaja ber-orb _deep-ocean _itu sendiri. Wajah Ciel merona merah, dan menyadari posisinya saat ini, makin membuat rona wajahnya semakin merah.

"Mmmnngghhh... a..ap..apa?" desah Ciel tertahan. Dia sadar tak ada yang dapat menolongnya karena hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa di sekolah itu.

"Hmmm... nah, Ciel, sebaiknya kau kuapakan yaa?" ucap Sebastian setengah menggoda. Ciel makin takut, dia hanya bisa menatap Sebastian dengan tidak berdaya. Pasrah.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

**To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

Waaaayyyyyyyyy! Akhirnyaaaa chapter 2!

Fuuuuuuwwaaaaahhhhh, panjang banget yak? =.= , capek banget ngetiknya.

Ada yang kurang? Atau masih jelek seperti sebelumnya? Yah, maklum saya kan hanya manusia biasa... dan lagi saya masih baru sebagai author..*ngeles aja!*

Dan... ini kayaknya T+ ya? Sudahlah...

Ah, udahlah saya gatau mau ngomong apaan lagi, saya gabisa janji untuk update kilat karena rutinitas saya sebagai siswi kelas 9 sangaaaaaaaatttttt padaaaattttttttt!

Saatnya bales review~

**Momo ShinKaI : udah publish gitu lho~... dan lagi, aku gajadi bikin ini genre humor, males mikirin becandaannya. Aku mau serius dengan sedikit humor aja...**

Kurousa Hime : makasih banyak atas sarannya, kak! Saya sangat terbantu karena itu, nah chapter yang ini gimana? Apa sudah lebih baik? Tolong dikoreksi apa-apa saja kesalahan dalam fic ini, makasiiiihhhh

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive : hahaa... iya banyak ya curcolan authornya? Maaf deh *bow*. Makasih sarannya, dan saya sangat terbantu lho dengan yang update-update waktu itu... makasiiiiiihhh bangeeeettttt**

Keikoku Yuki : Yuki-saaaannnn! Maaf ya, di chappie ini ga banyak humornya hehe. Iya, makasih atas sarannya, nah, chap ini gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gima- *dibekep Sebby*

**Aruda – Konatsu : loe aja yang gila! Emang typo banyak, kan ak masih pemula, baka! Mana chap 5 nya fic-mu yang 07ghost itu? Update gak? Ha? *dibekep part 2 sama Undertaker***

Chlairine Lou : salam kenal jugaaaa... hahaha, tapi maaf di chap ini humornya gak terlalu banyak, maaf banget yaaa... soal typo udah saya usahain supaya gak terlalu banyak kalo bisa gak ada malah. Makasih banyak.

**Lady Charlotte Claire : udah lanjut nih... baca yaa, dan kalo bisa kasih saya review yang ada saran-saran ato masukan gitu... makasih banyak.**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca fic gaje saya, apalagi yang mau review… saya berterimakasih banget *bows*

Daaaaannnnnnnn... UTS sudaaaahhhhhh selesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii *sorak-sorak sambil nebarin confetti di sekolah, dan juga di kantornya pak stroke kepsek yang di fanficnya Aruda – Konatsu itu lhoooooo #dapet _deathglare _super ala orang stroke* *bahagia tingkat dewa*, saya akan berusaha untuk Update cepat tapi gak janji lho yaaaaa *digampar*

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca apalagi review, saya sangat berterimakasih...

Jadi... mind to review again?

.

.

.

_Cinta adalah sebuah sentuhan lembut yang tidak dapat diduga datangnya..._

_Jika diikat dengan sebuah janji setia akan menciptakan harmoni jiwa..._

_Pada kedua jari kelingking dari dua insan yang bersangkutan, terhubung benang merah yang takkan pernah putus oleh apapun, sekalipun oleh perpisahan yang panjang..._

_._

_._

_._

_Chiko the Silver Lady, for Sebastian M. and Ciel P. -_


End file.
